


Quiet Nights (Dukeceit)

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: Remus didn’t like quiet nights.Quiet nights meant Janus was locked away in his room, and Remus knew that he’d give in to a million quiet nights if it meant that Janus was at least with him, not silently suffering alone.+++Warnings: Allusions to depression and self harm. Please let me know if others are needed <3
Relationships: Can be seen as romantic or platonic - Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Quiet Nights (Dukeceit)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i probably won't be able to write much!!
> 
> also me: but i wanna write sad
> 
> Anyways, sorry that this is a lot different from what I usually write. This might be considered a vent fic, but it's also a comfort fic. i just wanted someone to hold someone, okay? 
> 
> If you liked the story, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

Remus didn’t like quiet nights. 

Quiet nights lacked the comforts of settling on the couch and scrutinizing television shows together. Quiet nights meant no impromptu dance battles in the kitchen, or gossiping until time stops mattering, and when they realized how much of it had passed, it doesn’t feel like a waste. Quiet nights meant Janus was locked away in his room, and Remus knew that he’d give in to a million quiet nights if it meant that Janus was at least with him, not silently suffering alone. 

Knocking on the door usually led nowhere, and Remus had given up the tactic long ago. Janus was solitude’s mistress. And no matter how much Remus had promised he didn’t have to shut him out, that they could share the burden of pain together, it usually didn’t matter. Remus knew that Janus’s heart belonged to his own suffering, and all he could ever hope to do was to piece the broken man back up once suffering had its way with him once again. 

So Remus bore the encumbrance of quiet nights. 

The man was halfway to sleep when he heard his door creaking open. Despite drifting, this was a familiar part to quiet nights that Remus was prepared for. Without question of what was going on, Remus rose up in bed, rubbing the faint remnants of his sleep away, before staring at the figure in the doorway. 

A battle had taken place in the subconscious, and Janus’s presence in his room let Remus know that once again, Janus had won. The yellow side is shrouded by darkness, but Remus knew without seeing that the other’s eyes were sullen and his hands shook with tremors. 

“Remus.” Janus says, and his voice still sounds like warm honey, for he’d trained himself so well he could barely let the mask fall even in the safety that was Remus’s presence. But Remus knows better than to fall for masks, at least most of the time, at least with Janus. 

“What do you need?” Remus asks, just like he always asks, and he swears he can see Janus’s shoulder relax a bit, perhaps grateful that he doesn’t have to hope that Remus will want to help him. 

“You. To hold me, please.” Janus whispers, and it’s a quiet plea, but Remus would do so many things for Janus, things that the other probably wasn’t even aware. Remus would make the impossible become habit if Janus wished it to be so. 

Remus opens his arms in silent agreement, and Janus hesitates only a moment, before moving into Remus’s gentle embrace. He settles himself on Remus’s lap, and the creative side takes in the other’s scent. He couldn’t label it, but it was so distinctly Janus and familiar and lovely. He lets the other get comfortable, head rested against his shoulder, before wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close. 

They stay like that for a while, comfortable silence and warmth shared between them. Remus closes his eyes and takes the moment in, knowing what it took to get here. Knowing the turmoil and frustration that Janus tormented himself with just to end the night in his arms. He kisses Janus’s temple, knowing the action is safe to do, wishing that somehow his love could radiate in and choke out all the thoughts that made Janus doubt, and all the fears that made Janus hide. 

“Sorry if I ruined your quiet night.” Janus suddenly says, and Remus just holds him closer. 

“I’m not.”


End file.
